


Mishap x Mishap

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: M/M, nsfw mention is chapters 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The child's toy Chap // 2. I respect your answer but, // 3. Just a Quick Fix // 4. Muffins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This occurrence had not been an accident as shown by the reoccurring annoyance that is Leorio with child's toy.

At the beginning of the week your only thought was that you wished you could strangle Gon, but you obviously never would. You did however have a perfectly good reason for wanting to do so. Gon had bought Leorio an unexpected present. In your opinion, buying Leorio a marshmallow shooter was possibly the worst idea Gon had thought of.

It’s not even like the marshmallows were soft and edible. These little white squares of pure evil were rock hard. This of course led you to question exactly how old these marshmallows were. This also caused you to have to smack Leorio’s hand away from his mouth as he tried to eat one.

You don’t really think Leorio knew how hard these demon squares really were. Since he received the damn shooter he’s been launching marshmallows at you non stop.

It started when he first got it. He ripped open the package without hesitation and it took him all of two hours to figure out how to use it. 

You had been reading one of your favorite novels when the book suddenly made very forceful contact with your face. Once the pain subsided, you looked up from the book only to see Leorio quickly making his way out of the room. You suppose it had been an accident and didn’t put the effort into scolding him.

However, this occurrence had not been an accident as shown by the reoccurring annoyance that is Leorio with a marshmallow shooter.

The second time he hit you with a marshmallow, you had been laying in bed on your stomach trying to nap.

The sharp pain that shot up your body had come from your left asscheek. You yelped in pain and jumped up to pry the shooter from Leorio’s hands but were too late as he already made his way out of the room.

The third time had brought slight pain to the back of your head, but it wasn’t too bothersome so you let it slide once again.

The fourth time Leorio had tried to shoot a marshmallow at you had been earlier in the morning and you were not in the mood. Luckily for him, he had not been successful. You don’t want to think about what would happen if you were hit again. Thankfully, you’ve been on high alert the past few days and finally managed to escape the feeling of a rock hard marshmallow coming in contact with your body. As you saw Leorio get ready to shoot from the distance, you quickly ran into another room avoiding the attack completely. 

It seemed that the only solution was to take it away from him as though he were a child being punished. The only way you were able to separate the shooter and your boyfriend was by distraction.

Since it had been fairly cold over the past month, you decided to distract your idiot significant other by making hot chocolate. As he sat down and waited for you to finish, you announced that you had to go into another room to grab an extra mug. On your way over, you didn’t fail to slowly pick up the shooter placed next to the counter Leorio was at. Thankfully he hand’t noticed it when you took it nor when you brought it back into the kitchen with you.

You placed his hot chocolate in front of him and a great idea popped into your head.

"Leorio, would you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"

You asked trying to hide the excitement in your voice.

You knew he’d say yes, so before he could even say the word, you positioned the shooter to be directly over the mug and shot four rock hard marshmallows into his cup. Which then caused scorching hot liquid to splash all over him. A double win, you’d like to think.

The look of both shock and admiration you received was enough to make you decide to wait to throw the damn thing out.

Thus bringing you to present time, where you are now in possession of the shooter and are still making Leorio’s life a living hell.


	2. I respect your answer but,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leorio looks guilty but you know he isn't.

"C’mon please? I totally respect your answer but you’ll look so good. Please, Kurapika?”

You shoot a dirty look at your boyfriend, who is currently trying to convince you to wear lingerie, and return to your book.

"Just give me one good reason why not and i’ll back off okay?"

He’s practically whining right now and making the whole ordeal bigger than it needs to be. Sure you were hesitant to say no because it does sound like something you’d enjoy, but you just weren’t up for it at the moment.

"Well first off, we don’t even own any. Secondly, I am at a very interesting point in my book that i’d like to finish."

Keeping his promise, he sighs and drops it.

However, the next day when he returns back from work, he is carrying a bag with the infamous Victoria Secret pattern on it. You know it could only mean one thing and are quick to question him on his purchase.

"Did you really purchase lingerie? You don’t even know if i’ll say yes today. Or the next day for the matter, or the next, or the nex-"

He cuts you off with a raise of the hand. The palm facing you caused you to stop speaking and instead listen to what he had to say.

"I just got it so that it’ll be here if you do say yes. The first problem is out of the way."

He gives you a cocky grin and continues.

"This way you can’t use the absence of one as an excuse."

A week passes and you’re ashamed to admit that you not only peeked in the bag, but tried it on while Leorio had been at work.

The weekend comes and you were of course interrogated about having tried on the lingerie since a tag had accidentally been torn off in the process of putting it on.

"So Kurapika, you just couldn’t resist could you?"

He has the biggest shit eating grin on his face and you hate him for being right. You did want this and acting stubborn would not only be an annoyance to him but to yourself as well. Your pride could take a few hits for this.

"Fuck you. Wait in the bedroom." 

Was the only thing muttered as you grabbed the bag and made your way into the bathroom.

You had finished putting on the red two piece and took a quick glance at yourself in the mirror. Due to having a flat chest, the top was a bit large on you even with it being fit for an A cup. The middle had fit perfectly to your torso but the small underwear attached to thigh highs were slowly inching down your hips due to the clips connecting both your thigh highs and panties.

You anxiously made your way into the bedroom where Leorio had eagerly been waiting. Hearing you come in caused Leorio to look up from his lap and gawk at you. You could have sworn you almost saw his jaw almost drop and you suddenly felt overwhelmingly self conscious.

"It looks dumb, right?"

Without giving him time to answer, you shook your head and turned to leave the room. 

"I’ll just go take it off."

You were stopped by a hand gently closing on your wrist.

"You look…god, you look gorgeous."

Leorio spins your body around to face him and wraps his arms around you. You lean your face on his chest to hide the bright blush you’re currently sporting.

"You’re okay with this right? I didn’t mean to pry so much, it was just…I don’t know, it was stupid of me. But you’re alright with all of this?"

He does sound regretful about prying but you know he’s secretly happy he was able to convince you.

You chuckle and look up to face him.

"I’m alright with it. I just don’t know why you’d want me to wear this so baldy seeing as you look like you want to tear it off me immediately."

"Oh no," He shakes his head. "That’s staying on. The whole time."


	3. Just a Quick Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe it’d be easier to just fuck someone to get a pair of eyes instead of fighting?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

You’re shocked by the words that come out of your friend’s mouth. They sound sad and almost forced. You look around the room before answering, as if to reassure yourself that this isn’t a joke.

“Where is this coming from? I..I don’t know what to say.”

You struggled to find words in fear that you’d somehow anger Kurapika more. It wasn’t too surprising when Kurapika did end up getting angry with you. Although it did seem to be more of frustration rather than pure hatred.

“Can you just give me an answer?”

Kurapika looks almost timid as he stares at you expecting an answer. Truthfully, you don’t want to give him one. You don’t even know how to answer that question. Sure, you’ve done things before but for someone, no, your friend to ask you that straight out of nowhere was a bit confusing to say the least. There’s no way you could tell what was going on in the others head, thus making the situation even harder to deal with. After contemplating what to say, you figure you’ll just say how you feel. If he’s mad, he’s mad. What can you do?

“…No. I don’t. Where is this even coming from? Did something happen?”

You’re genuinely concerned for the other and also hoping that something didn’t happen to bring this question up. Content with your answer you wait for his reply, which does not come for a few minutes. These minutes pass like hours filled with confusion and emotion filled stares. He begins to walk closer to you and speaks again.

“Are you sure? I mean I must be an easy catch right? Just some easy blonde with a thin body, being used must be the only thing I’m good at right? Right?”

These words pour out one after the other sounding more and more venomous. His eyes begin to fade into a scarlet color around the edges and you admit that you’re a bit frightened. You push aside your fear because your friend obviously needs someone to talk to right now.

“Did someone tell you that?”

After a bit of hesitation, the other nods and looks down.

“Just some guy on the street. It wouldn’t matter as much if it were the first time someone said it. I’ve been told similar things countless times and you know what, maybe they’re true.”

He begins to shake his head back and forth as he forces out a dry laugh.

“Maybe it’d be easier to just fuck someone to get a pair of eyes instead of fighting?”

You’re astonished that someone would have the decency to say that about not just Kurapika, but anyone. You can see now why he’d lose trust in the fact that some people like him just for who he is and not for his body.

“You know that’s not true. I’m not disagreeing about you being attractive because you are gorgeous. But that’s not the only good quality about you. Do you remember during the Hunter Exam when you showed no fear towards that one prisoner who had us all concerned for you? Do you remember when you knocked him out? When you stayed up to read all those books for hours? How many of those did you even finish? All of them. What about when you collected your first pair of eyes? Do you know how strong you are, both emotionally and physically? How dare you even think that all you’re worth is a quick fuck.”

How could he even think that to be true? What an outrageous statement to begin with. After everything he’s been through the one thing that gets to him is what some jerks on the sidewalk say? You figure that it must be a sensitive topic so you remind yourself not to say anything along the lines of judgmental statements.

“That’s what you see. How is anyone else supposed to know all of that about me? Its disgusting walking into a client’s office and knowing exactly what he’s thinking. Just assuming I’m there for pleasure. The only pleasure I get out of it is when I wipe the filthy grin off his face by force. I don’t have anything against those who enjoy this lifestyle but the looks and the catcalls are far too much for me.”

It’s disgusting just imagining what Kurapika must go through but for it to hit him this hard, it must be a huge problem. You try to think of anything that could better the situation. You know he hates it when you’re involved with his work because of the risks, but maybe you could accompany him and hopefully beat one of those men senseless.

“What If I came with you? I know you can handle things on your own but this really seems to be bothering you. I’ll personally beat the shit out of anyone who even so as looks at you the wrong way if you want.”

He almost looks as though he’s considering your proposition but then laughs. He smiles at you and you hope that he at least feels a little better about what happened.

“That wont be necessary, I can handle myself just fine. I just wanted to get that out. It’s been on my mind for a long time and I’m sorry that I assumed you would think the same things those pigs do.”

You accept his apology and let him know that you weren’t even upset about that to begin with.

Although you take his word for it that he’ll be able to handle himself, you still shadow him the next day and make sure he’s alright.


	4. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fresh fuck honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just shitposting at this point I do have a bigger fic coming hopefully so ya rn its just me posting anything I have!! Sorry about that!!

Although most thought Kurapika to be the most mature out of the group, he sometimes could be seen as the most childish.

Leorio likes to think of it as being both the "mother friend" and "idiot child friend."

During 3 unbearable hours of walking, Kurapika seemed very unwound and a bit bored. It took a lot to snap the blonde out of his normal standoffish behavior, but the long walk to the hotel from the airport changed his behavior.

The walk was Gon’s idea and since it was a nice day everyone had happily obliged.

During the second hour of the walk Kurapika had reached into the snack bag and pulled out muffins for everyone to snack on before their arrival. Being overly tired from the trip had left him distressed and hungry.

From behind Killua and Gon, soft whispering could be heard between Leorio and Kurapika.

"Psst..Leorio. Hey, Leorio...want to see me eat this whole muffin in one bite?"

This followed up with a small lecture given by none other than the aspiring doctor himself but Kurapika had enough of hearing how he’d choke and die if he proceeded with his odd actions.

“Leorio, shut up, I won’t choke. I know what I’m doing.”

Upon overhearing the two, Gon jumped in and even dared Kurapika to follow suit. Much to Leorios dismay, the blonde proceeded to shove the entire muffin, or whatever he could of it, into his mouth.

Choking over his own laughter, he put his hand to his mouth to keep the muffin from falling.

"You know, I really thought you were the mature one here."

Leorio was generally shocked by the actions of the other. Seeing him act so unprofessionally and laid back came as quite a surprise to not only him but the others as well.

Due to there still being a muffin lodged in his mouth, Kurapika made do with shooting Leorio a dirty look. By the time he actually finished eating the muffin, the small bickering was long over with.


End file.
